gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Tower
Icy Tower (ang. Lodowa Wieża) - darmowa gra zręcznościowa, stworzona przez szwedzką grupę Free Lunch Design. Gra polega na kierowaniu postacią imieniem Harold the Homeboy w czasie wędrówki na szczyt wieży poprzez skoki na kolejnych schodkach. Postacią sterujemy za pomocą klawiatury lub innych urządzeń wejścia. Schemat gry Na piątym schodku cała zawartość ekranu zaczyna przesuwać się w dół i od tej pory naszym zadaniem jest utrzymać wymagane tempo i nie wypaść poza jego dolną krawędź (co kończy grę). Prędkość przesuwania się ekranu zwiększa się co trwający pół minuty obrót zegara w lewym górnym rogu ekranu. Po piątym obrocie zegar "psuje się" (zaczyna się szybko kręcić w przeciwnym kierunku) i nie następuje dalszy wzrost prędkości. Gdy postać w wyniku wysokiego skoku znajdzie się ponad górną krawędzią ekranu, przesunie się on jednak w górę, tak, aby cały czas znajdowała się ona w jego obrębie. Dwie podstawowe reguły rządzące fizyką gry, od których zrozumienia w głównej mierze zależą dobre rezultaty gracza, to: * Im dłużej postać będzie przyspieszać na schodkach, tym dalej może skoczyć * Kierunkiem poruszania się postaci możemy manipulować także podczas skoków Opanowanie drugiej zasady umożliwia zwiększanie prędkości postaci poprzez odbijanie jej od ścian wieży - wystarczy skierować postać ku ścianie i odwrócić kierunek skoku tuż po zderzeniu. Dzięki temu możemy kontynuować grę nawet nie mając miejsca (lub czasu) by rozpędzić się na schodkach. Wysokość samej wieży jest nieskończona, a szczyt niemożliwy do osiągnięcia. Punktacja Podczas gry można wykonać kilka skoków o co najmniej dwa piętra każdy w taki sposób, iż odstęp pomiędzy każdym ze skoków wyniesie mniej niż jedną sekundę - taką czynność nazywamy kombosem. Kombo zostaje zaliczone jeżeli złożyły się na nie przynajmniej dwa skoki, a następnie spełniony zostanie jeden z poniższych warunków: * Nie wykonamy kolejnego skoku przed upływem jednej sekundy * Zeskoczymy na jeden ze schodków poniżej * Wykonamy skok o jeden schodek Za każde zdobyte piętro otrzymujemy 10 punktów. Niezależnie od tego za każde zaliczone kombo dostajemy dodatkowe punkty wedle wzoru x = n^2 , gdzie n'' oznacza liczbę pięter w kombosie. Po zakończeniu kombosa na ekranie wyświetla się specjalny komentarz opisujący umiejętności gracza, zależny od liczby pięter w kombosie oraz wersji gry: Rekordy Od wersji 1.0 do 1.1 wbudowana w grę tabela najlepszych wyników przedstawia tylko statystyki (ilość zdobytych pięter i punktów oraz najlepsze kombo) pięciu najlepszych pod względem punktów gier oraz trzyliterowy inicjał gracza. Od czasu wersji 1.2 tabela jest bardziej rozbudowana i dzieli się na trzy podkategorie: * Score - lista największych ilości punktów * Floor - lista najwyższych zdobytych pięter * Combo - lista najlepszych kombosów W Internecie istnieją udokumentowane powtórkami listy najlepszych wyników (polskie oraz światowe). Obok list istnieje jednak kilka innych sposobów na określenie, jak prezentują się nasze rezultaty w porównaniu z wynikami innych graczy. Metodę K+ stosujemy, gdy mamy dane rekordy w trzech głównych stylach gry nasze oraz osoby, z którą chcemy się porównać: x = \frac {100{\left[ \frac {pkt_n}{pkt_p} + 2{\left( \frac {ptr_n}{ptr_p} \right)} + \frac {kom_n}{kom_p} \right]}}{4} Efektem zastosowania powyższego wzoru, gdzie ''pkt, ptr i kom oznaczają odpowiednio najlepszy wynik punktowy, najlepszy wynik piętrowy oraz najlepszy kombos (n'' - nasz, ''p - przeciwnika), będzie wartość procentowa wyrażająca stosunek umiejętności naszych i drugiego gracza. Uwaga: możemy dowolnie zmieniać liczbę i rodzaj stylów gry wchodzących w skład obliczeń, lecz warto dbać, aby ich rozkład nie faworyzował graczy wyspecjalizowanych w grze na piętra (lub też punkty). W powyższym wzorze początkową przewagę kategorii "punktowych" nad "piętrowymi" zniwelowano poprzez podwojenie składnika sumy odpowiedzialnego za ilość pięter. Aby zastosować metodę TOR (Total Outcome Ratio) musimy ustalić dane naszej najlepszej według nas powtórki i umieścić je we wzorze: x = \left( \frac {pkt}{1000} \right) + ptr + kom Gdzie pkt, ptr i kom to wyniki w odpowiednich kategoriach danej powtórki. Następnie wystarczy porównać otrzymaną liczbę z wartością najlepszej powtórki interesującego nas gracza. Oszustwa W wersji 1.0/1.1 możliwe było uaktywnienie ukrytego trybu gry o nazwie Debug Mode. Umożliwiał on graczowi między innymi wywoływanie komentarzy do kombosów oraz kierowanie postacią za pomocą strzałek góra-dół (czyli w istocie latanie). W tym celu należało utworzyć w głównym katalogu gry plik o nazwie debug.me. W wersji 1.2/1.2.1 Debug Mode został zastąpiony przez bardziej złożony Fun Mode, który obok przejęcia niektórych ról poprzednika umożliwiał także uaktywnianie różnorodnych efektów graficznych, takich jak odwrócenie ekranu w pionie lub poziomie. Włączano go poprzez utworzenie w katalogu głównym pliku o nazwie fun.mode.on. Gra z włączonym Fun Mode uniemożliwiała zapisywanie powtórek. W wersji 1.3/1.3.1 droga do uruchomienia Fun Mode została utrudniona. Aby go uaktywnić należy utworzyć w katalogu głównym plik o nazwie lets.go, a następnie zapisać powtórkę, w której postać kończy grę na 22. piętrze wieży podpisując ją ciągiem znaków fld i nadając nazwę funmode. Fun Mode tej wersji także został wzbogacony w porównaniu ze swoim poprzednikiem. Fun Mode - opis trybu autorstwa członka FLD Dla wszystkich wersji gry utworzono trainery umożliwiające zmianę ilości zdobytych pięter oraz punktów. DLH.Net - PC Cheats 'Icy Tower' MultiPage Programs for Icy Tower v1.3.1 Szczególnym rodzajem manipulacji wynikami jest sztuczne spowalnianie gry. Można je wywołać np. uruchamiając grę w trybie okna zamiast trybu pełnoekranowego (przy słabszych maszynach w prędkości przetwarzania danych przez grę wystąpi zauważalna zmiana) lub za pomocą dedykowanego programu. Takie rozwiązania zapewniają graczom poczucie większej kontroli nad grą z racji większej ilości czasu na rozważanie kolejnych posunięć. W styczniu 2006 r. kilku czołowych graczy przyznało się do stosowania spowalniania (ang. slowdown) za pomocą programów w codziennej grze. The secret of high scores Efektem rozczarowania towarzyszącego temu oświadczeniu był spadek zainteresowania oficjalną listą rekordów, na której do tej pory przemieszane są powtórki graczy nie stosujących ułatwień oraz "spowalniających". Style gry Od czasu wprowadzenia możliwości zapisywania powtórek opracowano wiele półoficjalnych i nieoficjalnych wyzwań oraz sposobów na uatrakcyjnienie gry - do najpopularniejszych zaliczają się: ; NML (N00b Masters League) :Pierwszy i najbardziej rozpowszechniony spośród nie wbudowanych w grę trybów gry. Kategoria ta polega na dojściu jak najwyżej w taki sposób, aby wartość reprezentująca najwyższy kombos powtórki wynosiła zero. Osiągnąć ten cel możemy grając w trybie FML, UNML lub też skacząc co 4-5 schodków i anulując nowo rozpoczęte kombo skokiem o jeden schodek. Twórcą jest ShockedFrog. ; UNML (Ultimate N00b Masters League) : Doskoczyć jak najwyżej skacząc wyłącznie po jednym schodku. Jest to odmiana NML, jednak bardziej restrykcyjna - w NML graczowi wolno rozpoczynać kombo nie dopuszczając następnie do jego zakończenia, w UNML jest to niemożliwe ; RRML (Radical Rejump Masters League) : Korzystając z opcji tzw. wieloskoku (ang. rejump) umożliwiającej wykonywanie serii skoków doskoczyć jak najwyżej nie puszczając ani razu klawisza skoku (musi on zostać wciśnięty tylko raz podczas całej gry) ; FML (F00l Masters League) : Rozpocząć jak najwyższe kombo i wypaść poza ekran nie zakończywszy go ; JC2 (Jump Combo 2) : Zaliczyć jak największe kombo, w którym wszystkie skoki są skokami o dwa schodki (JC3 oznacza skoki o trzy schodki itd.) ; NBJ (No Bounce Jump) : Doskoczyć jak najwyżej nie odbijając się od ścian (jest to tryb nieoficjalny - nie można utworzyć listy rekordów takich trybów z racji niemożności weryfikacji wyniku) ; CCC (Clock Crush Challenge) : Doskoczyć jak najwyżej podczas pierwszego obrotu zegara (CCC2 oznacza najwyższe piętro osiągnięte podczas dwóch pierwszych obrotów itd.) ; TF (The Fastest) : Osiągnąć jak najwyższą sumę łączną pięter zdobytych podczas wszystkich obrotów zegara (jak najwyższą sumę CCC1, CCC2, CCC3, CCC4 i CCC5) ; TS (The Slowest) : Jak wyżej, lecz suma musi być jak najniższa Style można ze sobą łączyć - istnieje np. kategoria RRUNML (połączenie RRML oraz UNML). Schodki Wygląd pokonywanych przez gracza schodków zmienia się co każde 100 pięter. Liczba typów schodków zależy od wersji gry: W wersjach od 1.0 do 1.2 gracz po pokonaniu wszystkich typów schodków widział całą ich serię rozpoczynającą się od początku. Wersje 1.2.1 oraz 1.3/1.3.1 zmieniły ten stan rzeczy i od tej chwili wszystkie schodki nad odpowiednio 1000. lub 1100. piętrem utrzymują ostatni z typów serii. Pozycje i długości kolejnych schodków są generowane losowo, choć wraz ze wzrostem wysokości stają się one stopniowo coraz krótsze, aż w okolicach 250. piętra wszystkie osiągają jednakową długość. W wersji 1.3/1.3.1 długość schodków po osiągnięciu pierwszego punktu krytycznego zmniejsza się jednak jeszcze trzy razy (na 1000., 1500. i 2000. piętrze). Gra w wersji 1.2 lub nowszych zapewnia możliwość wyboru typu schodków od których rozpoczynamy grę. Aby mieć taką możliwość musimy jednak "odblokować" dany rodzaj schodka poprzez doskoczenie do piętra oryginalnie posiadającego pożądany przez nas wygląd. Na przykład aby móc rozpoczynać grę od czwartego z kolei typu schodków, standardowo przypisanego do pięter 300-399, sami musimy zdobyć co najmniej 300. piętro. Typy schodków # Schodki kamienne - 1. do 99. piętra # Schodki lodowe - 100. - 199. piętro # Schodki drewniane - 200. - 299. piętro # Schodki gwiezdne - 300. - 399. piętro # Schodki klejowe - 400. - 499. piętro (od wersji 1.2) # Schodki kościane - 500. - 599. piętro # Schodki roślinne - 600. - 699. piętro # Schodki ceglane - 700. - 799. piętro # Schodki chmurowe - 800. - 899. piętro # Schodki tęczowe - od 900. piętra # Schodki łańcuchowe - od 1000. piętra (od wersji 1.3) Wersja 1.2 wprowadziła sześć nowych typów schodków. W wersji 1.3/1.3.1 pojawił się kolejny ich rodzaj, o przezroczystej barwie oraz kolorowych krawędziach. możnaje ściągnąć ze strony http://download.icy.pl/mody1.php Dodatki Mody Mechanika Ice Tower umożliwia edycję plików z zasobami graficznymi gry oraz zastępowanie ich grafikami przygotowanymi własnoręcznie. Stanowi to pole do popisu dla graczy chcących zmienić wygląd wieży zarówno dla celów estetycznych, jak i dla poprawienia swoich wyników w grze. Twórcy drugiej grupy modów starają się zazwyczaj osiągnąć swój cel poprzez likwidację wizualnych różnic pomiędzy schodkami, wierząc, iż im bardziej monotonna stanie się oprawa graficzna gry, tym mocniej gracze skupią się na uzyskiwaniu dobrych rezultatów. Przykładem tego podejścia jest Retro Tower - wysoko ceniony zwycięzca plebiscytu Icy Tower Awards 2004 i 2005 wśród graczy mod sprowadzający wizualny aspekt programu do czerni i bieli oraz eliminujący wszystkie poza niezbędnymi elementy graficzne wieży. Mody graficzne tworzono dla wszystkich wersji Icy Tower. Ponieważ jednak punktem wyjściowym moda zawsze jest oryginalny plik .dat dostarczony przez twórców gry, a pliki te zmieniały swoją strukturę w miarę pojawiania się kolejnych głównych (1.x) wersji gry, mody tworzone dla jednej wersji nie mogą być używane w połączeniu z plikami wykonywalnymi drugiej (wyjątkiem od tej reguły są wersje 1.0 i 1.1). Istnieje także możliwość edycji zasobów dźwiękowych gry. Hacki Niektórzy gracze zmieniają także inne pliki gry oprócz plików zasobów. Lista takich modyfikacji, zazwyczaj skutkujących w zmianie fizyki gry, obejmuje: ; FastFloor : Zmieniony plik biblioteki Allegro przyspieszający grę o około 20% ; ProFloor : Zmienony plik wykonywalny zwężający wszystkie schodki o około 25% ; SolidFloor : Zmieniony plik wykonywalny sprawiający, iż schodki stają się całkowicie materialne - nie można przeniknąć ich od dołu tak samo, jak od góry ; RamboMod : Połączenie FastFloor oraz ProFloor umożliwiające jednoczesną zmianę prędkości gry oraz długości schodków w zależności od ustawień Na chwilę obecną wszystkie powyższe dodatki (oprócz ProFloor opartego także o wersję 1.3) współpracują jedynie z wersją 1.2/1.2.1. Postacie Wypuszczając wersję 1.2 twórca umożliwił graczom tworzenie własnych postaci. Tworzenie postaci sprowadza się do edycji odpowiednio przygotowanego pliku graficznego, lecz możliwe jest także dołączenie do niej własnej ścieżki dźwiękowej towarzyszącej nam podczas gry oraz zamiana domyślnie używanej przez grę palety kolorów. Szczegółowe instrukcje w języku angielskim są dołączane do gry. Inne Stworzono także pewną liczbę programów nie związanych bezpośrednio z grą, lecz pomagających graczom w analizie własnych rezultatów bądź też ułatwiających jej edycję: ; Fun Mode Switcher (1.2/1.2.1): Program ułatwiający tworzenie oraz kasowanie pliku odpowiedzialnego za przechodzenie do Fun Mode ; Icy Tower Initial Speed Changer (1.3.1) : Trainer umożliwiający zmianę początkowej prędkości przewijania się ekranu ; Icy Tower Mod Switcher (1.2+) : Program umożliwiający uruchamianie gry w połączeniu z różnymi modami graficznymi bez konieczności ręcznej podmiany odpowiedniego pliku ; Icy Tower Profile Generator (1.2.1+) : Program wprowadzający do gry profile użytkowników. Dla każdego profilu generowane są osobne wbudowane listy rekordów ; ITR Checker (1.2+) : Program porównujący informacje o wynikach zapisanych w nagłówku pliku powtórki z wynikami wynikającymi z jej zawartości. Wykorzystywany między innymi przy weryfikacji rekordów wysyłanych na obecną oficjalną listę rekordów ; ITR Scanner (1.2/1.2.1) : Program analizujący powtórkę i zwracający statystyki dotyczące ilości uderzeń w poszczególne klawisze podczas jej trwania. Stosowany na przykład przy sprawdzaniu poprawności powtórek w stylu RRML ; K+ Calculator : Program udostępniający wygodny interfejs graficzny podczas analizy wyników gracza metodą K+ Ciekawostki Icy tower została stworzona przez firmę Free Lunch Design. Gra bazuje na silniku graficznym Allegro. * Grywalność Icy Tower spowodowała stworzenie licznych społeczności internetowych zainteresowanych wymianą spostrzeżeń dotyczących gry oraz rekordów i postaci. Od czasu wypuszczenia wersji 1.2 przeprowadzono kilka edycji turniejów. W lipcu 2006 r. w Krakowie odbył się pierwszy w historii zlot graczy na żywo. Icy.pl board users meeting - Cracow, 15.07.06 Zlot Icy.pl Za kryterium przyjmując ilość serwisów internetowych poświęconych grze, Icy Tower cieszy się największą popularnością w Polsce, Czechach i Niemczech. Icy Tower 1.2 resources - sekcja Fan sites and other resources * Pochodzenie nazwy gry wyjaśnione zostało w oficjalnej interpretacji gry. Wzrost prędkości osuwania się wieży wraz ze zdobywaniem jej coraz wyższych partii tłumaczony jest według niej koniecznością "rozgrzania" gracza poprzez wykonywanie coraz szybszych skoków - ponieważ wraz ze wzrostem wysokości zmniejsza się temperatura. * Pomysł na grę zaczerpnięty został z linuksowej pozycji o nazwie Xjump. wikipee!! Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona * Oficjalne forum * Oficjalna lista rekordów * Oficjalna strona z zasobami do gry * Polskie forum * Polska lista rekordów * Inna, nieistniejąca już polska strona o Icy Tower - archiwum zrobione przez Internet Archive: http://web.archive.org/web/20040226002149/http://icytower.net/ Przypisy Kategoria:Gry zręcznościowe